HOT Teacher
by nayaruss
Summary: Videl's martial art teacher is HOT! So how does Gohan feel about that?
1. Chapter 1

Videl's martial art teacher is HOT!

_**HOT**_ _Teacher!_

I watched Erasa intently wondering why she got a sudden interest to learn martial arts.

"Videl, you should come to the class with me, PLEASE!" she whined out the words.

I only looked at her with a face of disgust. I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan why would I go to a martial arts class, when I already know it.

"And why should I do that?" I countered looking at her oversized blue eyes pleading me to say yes.

"Because since you're _so _good the class won't be hard and martial art teachers are usually hot and you're my friend and don't want me to get hurt or raped because I can't fight, right?"

My eyebrow rose to her, "Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked with narrow smirk not too apparent on my face.

Her puppy dog face retreated back to the normal face, "Fine don't come," she said marching away, "At least I know who my true friends are!" she yelled.

"Erasa calm down, you know I'm going to come I was just clowning." I said rolling my eyes. Who knew she would take it so seriously?

She turned around and ran towards me knocking down as she embraced me in a hug.

"Aw, thanks Videl, you are just an awesome friend." She said rubbing her cheek against mine.

"Yea, thanks, but you know what would really show your appreciation," she looked at me and stopped, "If you get off me." I said pushing her lightly off of my body.

"So now when does this class start?" I asked wiping off visible and invisible dust particles.

She scratched the back of her head.

"Fifteen minutes ago," she admitted.

My mouth dropped.

"It started fifteen minutes ago?" I asked stupidly like I didn't hear what she just said.

"Yea,"

"So if I actually said no…"

"I wouldn't have went, but I knew you would come." She said laughing as we started to run to the dojo.

I only shock my head.

When we got to the class another fifteen minutes had passed. Our interest wasn't late because nothing was going on. On the door was a note.

_Martial art teacher injured _

_Sorry, should be back in a year._

_Replacement will start in a week._

_Be here. On time._

It was almost like the message was addressed to us. But right next to the note was a

_Now Hiring._

_Martial Art Teachers, needed as soon as possible, like next week. _

"Videl, you should apply for the job," Erasa said out the blue, while we were walking around aimlessly having nothing better to do.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because who better to teach a martial art class then the daughter of the greatest martial artist ever."

She had a point.

"I-I…"

"Just think about, Videl," she said running away, "got to get home." She said waving bye to me. I waved half-there.

I was still in thought about the job. You get paid, right? I mean I probably get the job automatically.

I walked back to the dojo. There was a man standing outside starting to lock up the place.

"Excuse me, sir," I said hurriedly running towards him.

"Yes, Ms. Satan," he said politely.

"Are you the owner?" he nodded.

"Well, I was wondering if I could apply for the martial artist teacher job thing?" I said unsure.

"U-Um, I'd love to, but somebody literally just came by for the job. I would say I'd fire him, but I need to see how he is first before I get rid of him, but if it doesn't work out. I'll call you." he said, smiling at me.

"Don't worry about it," I assured him, "Who did you give the job too?"

"I don't know really, he isn't real popular but he is a teenager. I think his name is Ginah, Gohax, Gonah, something like that.

T.B.C

_Review please. I have writers block. Should Videl know Gohan? Or should she meet him at the dojo then the school or just at the dojo? Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Videl's history teacher is HOT

HOT Teacher

**_Old Teacher_**

Title

Old Teacher

I was in school, in class and my eyes were drooping. I didn't know what to do. All night I was looking up for some kind of clue of who the guy was talking about or who he could be. I looked for anything similar to those letters, syllables and got nothing. I placed my head down on the desk hoping the teacher wouldn't bother me because I was the daughter of Hercule Satan.

I was half listening to what she was saying.

"And I'm sure you guys know that I'm retiring soon,…like tomorrow…"

Yea, whatever she knows that she got fired because of the budget cuts. "So you'll have a new teacher tomorrow. I think his name is Mr…" she started rummaging through some papers. "Ginah, Gohax, Gonah, Nohga…something like that I'm sure he'll tell you when he gets here tomorrow, but…excuse me, Ms. Videl, are you sleeping in my classroom?"

"No, I'm checking for holes in my eyelids," I said sluggishly. I could hear other people snicker in the background but I wasn't trying to be funny.

"Well, then I'll see you after school now won't I?"

"I don't know," a said suggering my book bag over my shoulder, "that's a possibly," I said in the same monotone walking out the door as the bell rang.

"Four o' clock, Ms. Satan,"

-

"What's wrong with you, Videl?" Erasa asked, concerned.

"What you mean?" I asked, stupidly, "I was up all last night…" I didn't really want to tell Erasa why I was up or that I went for the position at the dojo, so I didn't.

"Oh, baby, you were thinking about me weren't you," Sharpner injected putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't lie," I said moving his arm off my shoulders, "or falter yourself."

All day continued with my terrible bad mood. I didn't know why I was in such a stupor to find out who this person was, but I was obsessive almost.

At the end of the day, Erasa was off saying she was going to go see what the guy was about.

"Yes, they said he's just going to be there for anybody who drops by to meet him. And because he also trains another class…advanced. Doesn't that just sound sexy?"

I gave her a look that screamed no but I decided to say it too.

"Whatever," she said waving her goodbye.

I would have gone with her but I had detention. I walked into the classroom and Mrs. Walker was cleaning up her desk.

"Ah, Videl, you finally showed up twenty minutes late, so you have forty-five minutes on the timer beginning now."

I sat quietly obliging by the teachers rules. I mean it is her last day might as well let her think people still respected her besides I was kind of rude to her today. I kind of deserved this cruel and unusual punishment. At least she didn't have me cleaning.

"Videl, I need you to clean all these desks, please…now,"

I only rolled my eyes at her.

"All of them?" I questioned as I got the rag from off her desk.

"Yea, all forty-five of them, might as well get some work done why you're here."

While I was on my twelfth desk , I decided I should also get something accomplished, "So Mrs. Walker, what's this new teacher like…?" I trailed off not trying to sound to suspicious, but interested enough that she would answer the question.

"Well, he's a good teacher and seems to not need a paycheck because that's why they hired him…"

I really wasn't trying to rant about the teacher who stole her job away, besides she was too old, it was her time to leave whether she wanted to or not. I know I was tired of her.

"So they just could be completely allowing a rapist or pervert in our classroom?" I said showing my acting skills.

"I really doubt that. He is too good-looking to want some high school students. I'm positive there are other woman who flaunt themselves towards him. I wouldn't blame him, if I was a few decades younger…whew," I didn't even want to picture her younger or her with this new teacher. I wondered if he was really all that or was she being sarcastic. Hey, isn't like I really care; if he can't beat my father he has no chance with me.

"How old is he?"

"You seem really interested in Mr…whatever his name is,"

I ignored her comment and continued with the desks.

"22,"

I was surprise, that young of a teacher, working here.

Interesting.

Hopefully he wasn't a pervert.

My thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of my watch.

"Videl, here," I responded.

"There's a robbery, the thieves are getting away in a getaway car license plate HAHA$$."

"I'll be right there," I said.

I don't see how I was supposed to stop the getaway car, but I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to find. Criminals in this city are idiots.

I ran out the classroom apologizing to Mrs. Walker for me leaving, but she said my time was up anyway. I realized maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought she was. I got in my helicopter and started to fly around the city looking for the most people crowded around something.

When I found what I was looking for. A truck had crashed into a fire hydrant; the water was shooting out in every direction. The surrounding crowd only stared trying to comprehend what just happened. When I landed I got out of the copter and the police officers were trying to get the criminals from out of the steel bumper they were wrapped in.

"Who did this?" I asked

"We don't know," the officers said, "we came here and they were tied up like this and the car was in the fire hydrant."

I only looked around confused because that didn't makes any sense. I understand if they crashed into the fire hydrant but how they get wrapped up and who's strong enough to bend steel.

"Hey, you!" I said, looking at one of the three wrapped in the steel, "Who did this to you?"

"Some odd guy came out of the sky and stopped the car with his hand, then pulled off the bumper and wrapped us in it before we could flee. He was super fast. With teal mean eyes, golden hair, tall, and…a scar. "

Yep, no doubt he was delusional, but the other two's stories were no different.

Great, now there are gold people flying around Satan City, perfect.

"Don't do anything to the car, when you move it. I want to see if there's really a hand-print in it."

I waited about an hour for the toll truck, when they moved the truck. The guy wasn't kidding there was a big hand-print in the middle of the car. I could only look surprise, how does someone do something like this. Nobody has that kind of power, nobody.

Right?

When I got home, I told my dad about it. He didn't seem surprise. He looked scared.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"It's does golden people from the Cell Games with all that extra strength and power…oh no…oh no, what if they come and get me for…" I only looked at my dad in confusion what was he blabbering about.

He quickly looked at me realizing, what he said wasn't just mentally.

"Oh,. Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out…I have to go…do something that isn't…here," he quickly scurried out the room. I knew he was keeping something from me but I don't know what.

I went to my room to think, what was going on. I turned on my computer and typed in the Google toolbar 'The Cell Games.' Most it only talked about how my dad saved the world but that wasn't what I was looking for.

Then I found what seemed to be, reasonable, so continuously read. The golden warriors appeared (there were two) a boy and a man, a green man, a purple haired guy, two black spiky haired guys and two bald men, plus my father.

The golden-haired people were at the Cell Games. Is that what my father was blabbering about?

So who and where did they come from and why are they in Satan City?

And I don't know I'm positive that the martial arts teacher and the new history teacher have something to do with it.

I have to find who these people are…

Because if they come to hurt my father, they'll have to get through 

Please review for continuation


	3. Chapter 3

Any requests please ask and I will see what I can do.

Don't own Dragon Ball Z

Golden

I stayed up all night looking for research on the golden haired people. Conclusion jumping wasn't something I did at all and wasn't planning on it, but I was ready to meet these new teachers that came to town and what they were about. I just I wish I had more knowledge then what reporters opinion had on the golden haired people. From what they said they always were there for the Cell Games, so were they like an alien. No way, they probably dyed their hair.

The thoughts that were surging through my mind were all preposterous. There was no evidence proving any of it and I had no idea what to think or what to do because I couldn't sleep. I was anxious to know who these new comers were to the town of Satan City and who the golden haired man was, so I could teach him a lesson on the fact this was my city.

And I was doing just fine saving it without him.

When the alarm clock rang indicating that it was time for me to wake up, I lazily opened my eyes. I hadn't even realized I fell asleep. The computer screen was black but it was still on and the little icon moved around the screen, slowly whenever hit an edge it bounces off diagonally. I moved the mouse and the bright screen blinded me. I couldn't remember what I was doing last night or what information I found out, but I knew I couldn't wait to get to school. I saved every window on the screen as a favorite so I could back to the information later, and see if anything else of importance showed up.

I quickly hoped into the shower and put on some clothes. I ran out the door while I was putting my hair into two loose pigtails.

"By Daddy," I said placing a piece of toast in my mouth, positive that he didn't hear me and would question why I was leaving so early and in a hurry.

But I would have to think of an excuse later.

When I got to school I was _only _a half an hour earlier. I walked around the corridor doing nothing at all, actually, what could I do. I cleaned out my locker a few times trying to let time pass by and only eight minutes. So I went to the library, I greeted the librarian who looked just as tired as I was. I sat at the computer straining my eyes to open seeing if some type of heroic burst of energy would form through my body and it didn't. My eyes fluttered shut before I knew it.

"Videl! Videl!" the frantic voice on my watch spoke.

I quickly shot myself awake at the recognition of the voice and relied, "Yes, chief."

"There's been a hijacking of a bus heading towards blah blah blah…" I captured every word as I ran out the school. The hallways were starting to pile up and I could see that it was almost time for the school day to start.

I ran to where my copter usually was parked and realized I didn't bring the copter to school today.

I slapped myself mentally. I could feel my adrenaline pumping as I could feel my feet moving as if I was flying.

Thankfully the street the chief told me wasn't far but what could I do on foot at a speeding bus. Everybody was moving out of the way of the uncontrollable bus that went everywhere except the streets. It sped pass cars and trucks and broke through the road closed due to construction sign. I had to think fast. I ran leaping on the back of the bus. I had no idea what I was going to do but I had to think of something to help these innocent people. I climbed onto the top of the bus holding on with all my might not to fall off. The bus started to swerve every other way. I could see the end of the road and that the bus was about to off the cliff, but what could I do. I bus swerved a few more times and everything just stopped. My lungs screamed out every breath in my body. I was scared…tremendously.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see my death so soon at a young age, but I felt even worse for those people on the bus. Gravity pulled me off the bus and closer to the water and rocks below. I could the bus behind me as the tears started to leak from my yes. I waited for death.

But there was no pain, must have died on impact I thought.

I opened my eyes and looked up and could see the bright blue sky and clouds. I was being carried slowly by a golden haired teal eyed man, while we flied…_flied _next to another teal eyed golden haired man who was lifting the bus with one hand. I only closed my eyes tight and wiped him viciously.

The man holding me looked at me strangely.

"Is she alright?" the man holding the bus asked.

"She's probably just shocked," he said plainly shrugging it off.

When we got back to the top, multiple bystanders stood watching as the men placed us down. They got the men holding the bus hostage off and had the police hand cuff them.

"We'll take the others to the hospital,"

"We will," the shorter one who was carrying the bus asked.

He only nodded.

Surprisingly there were only three people on the bus besides the hijackers.

When they dropped off at the emergency room, they left. As quickly as they came they were gone in a flash and my mind was still in a daze.

I had no idea what to think or what just happened. I hadn't fully gripped that society just through the golden haired me in my lay and I hadn't said a word to find out who they were.

It took about 3 hours before the doctors actually got to me to check my nonexistent injuries. I had a small scratch above my eyebrow but nothing life threatening. I only ignored my father's overbearing protectiveness when he came breaking down doors to see his precise princess. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm fine, dad, really,"

The words that he spoke were a blur because all I could think about was though two golden boys. I went through my memory looking at everything that happened.

I realized they looked a lot younger than I thought they would be almost teenagers –my age. I kept that as a mental note, but then again I've never seen a normal teenage with muscle like they had. It was almost abnormal, but everything about them was already abnormal they could fly.

But then something there was two of them so how many more could there be.

I rubbed my head as I could feel the pain arising.

"I have to get to school," I hurriedly said trying to get up but my dad pushed me back down.

"No, you're not going anywhere," he said.

I only stared at him like he grew a third head.

"B-But—"

"Besides it's already one in the afternoon, by the time you get to school it'll be over," he said, smiling at me, "Let's go, home." He said finally.

I didn't object I needed to go home and soak in a hot bath and then take some aspirin and sleep. I would have to find out about the two golden haired dudes later, besides what could I find out right now anyway.

"Chief, find out all the information you can on these golden warriors," I demanded through the phone.

He said he would and would get back to me with the information he found out. When I got home there were about twenty missed calls on my cell from Erasa and two from Sharpner.

I only picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Videl, it's about time you called me back," she said. By the tone of her voice I couldn't tell she was relieved, happy, confused…I didn't know.

"Are you alright?" she asked finally before the line was able to be filled with the sounds of our breathing.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing a good sleep won't cure," I forced the smile on my face even though she couldn't see me.

"Well guess what happened at school today?"

Her mood sounded more cheerful.

"What?"

"That's not guessing," she said sadly.

"I wasn't there,"

"True, but no. the history teacher is hot, when I say hot I mean the full hot. I will come every day on time so I can see him or maybe late just to be in detention with him."

I only laughed at Erasa's out loud debate with herself on how she would spend more time with the teacher.

"What's his name?'

"I don't know why would I care, wait, I guess I should since it will be mine, right?" I could hear the grin on her face when she spoke. I could feel my eyes droop slower and slower over my eyelids.

"I'll talk to you later, Erasa," I said finally interrupting her sentence and hanging up before she could respond.

I lay in my bed and all I could see were their faces, especially the one who saved me.

And then it hit me, he…he saved my life. I could have been dead. I would have been dead if it wasn't for him.

And for some reason I was content, I wanted—needed to thank him.

TBC

Please review.

Constructive criticism welcomed has not been proof read.

Any suggestions, premonitions, etc.


End file.
